Even Jealous of the Moon
by MarieAmethyst
Summary: Yaoi! Duo and Quatre stay at a lake house while Quatre recovers from an injury, and learn a few things about each other...
1. Part One

Author: MarieAmethyst  
Title: Even Jealous of the Moon  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre: romance, slight humor, angst, sap  
Warnings: Yaoi  
Disclaimer: I don't own them! Honest! *huggles Duo and grins*  
Author's Note: Answer to a challenge posted by a friend.

_If I were the moon, I could  
catch your eye--I'm jealous of the moon  
If I were the wind, I would  
make you fly--I'm jealous of that too_

~*~

"He should be moved to a secluded area until he is fully recovered."

"I quite agree. And another pilot should be sent with him."

"Who do you have in mind?"

"Deathsycthe's pilot, Duo Maxwell. Perhaps some of Quatre's calmness will rub off onto him."

"Yes, there is that. The other pilots should be able to handle the missions perfectly with the other two away."

"So it is decided?"

"They leave in the morning."

~*~

"This is the place," the long-haired teenager said as he turned down the drive.

I nodded as I took in the details of the place I would be staying at for an unknown period of time. The lake house was large, two stories high. There was a darkness about it, whether it was from the somber grey of the walls or the stormy skies above, I couldn't decide. The house had an ancient look to it, slightly gothic with its arched windows. Old trees were scattered around, drooping and melancholy. Just beyond a cluster of them was a glimpse of the lake, its waters almost black. I wasn't looking forward to my 'vacation' quite so much anymore.

"Not much to look at, ne? Reminds me kinda of that movie, The Haunting." Violet eyes peeked at me, "Hey, Qu, are you all right? You've been quiet lately."

Suppressing a smile, I refrained from mentioning that he spoke enough for the both of us. "I'm fine. Just a little tired from the trip I suppose."

Duo nodded, looking like he was not truly convinced, but returned his attention to driving as he pulled up in front of the lake house. Coming to a stop, he cut the engine off, then looked over at me with a grin, "Honey, we're home!"

Laughing, I opened the door and stepped out, shivering in the brisk air. Luckily I had worn my coat, remembering it was much colder in the north. Glancing over at Duo, I noticed he didn't look to happy at the change in weather and how thin his black long-sleeved shirt was.

"It had to be some place cold, didn't it? It's never some place like the Bahamas where the babes are scantily clad and there's crystal clear water," he complained, shutting his door.

I did the same, before walking back to the trunk. As I prepared to pop the trunk, Duo walked over and waved me off, "Bah! You're recovering, remember? Go inside and I'll bring the stuff in."

Knowing it was no use to refuse, with the brunette's face set with stubbornness, I withdrew.

The lake house was even more intimidating closer up, I realized, as I approached it. A porch ran along the front length of it. With a small smile I noticed the porch swing that hung from the rafters. It was hard to picture two lovers entwined together on it as they discussed their plans of the future with the gloom so thick in the air.

The steps creaked as I stepped upon them. A chill wind brushed my skin. Not exactly the best way to begin a stay.

Standing before the oak door that looked as if it hadn't been used in years, I reached inside my right pants pocket for the keys I had been given before I left. Choosing the one that looked most like a door key, I fitted it into the knob and turned it, with the reward of the sound of it unlocking. Opening the door, I walked inside.

Immediately my nose wrinkled at the smell of oldness and a room being enclosed too long. Dust had settled over most of the furniture in the hallway, and on further exploration, over most of everything else. There was a kitchen (free of dust, thankfully), which contained many modern appliances, much to my surprise. A more in-depth search revealed a well-stocked cupboard and refrigerator. A bag of Oreos along with other similar snacks were in one cabinet, and I smiled again, knowing Duo would be delighted with the amount of chocolate stocked.

In the cabinet to the left of it was my delight: different flavors of tea, a container of coffee, and a coffee maker. Reaching inside for a box of the mint tea, I opened it and sniffed the contents. I nodded to myself, its scent marked it of good quality.

I rummaged around until I found the kettle, and filled it with water. I set it on the stove, turning the stove on to the appropriate setting.

A slight noise came from the hallway, and I hurried back. Duo had just walked in, looking a little flushed from the walk carrying both of our bags, but he managed a grin when he saw me, "Remind me next time not to pack so much."

"As I recall, I told you not to pack so much this time."

"And you expected me to listen?" he asked with a skeptical look as he set his handful down.

"We are all hoping one day you will listen, my friend," I answered, hiding my own grin at Duo's boyish charm.

He shot me a mock hurt look, "Ouch, Qu. I'm not *that* bad." He glanced around, "I guess the bedrooms would be upstairs."

"See? You are already showing an improvement," I teased.

Duo stuck his tongue out at me, "You're sounding more like Wu-chan every day. Hopefully you will return back to your nice, gentle personality while we're here."

I couldn't resist. "Or maybe I'll get worst. After all, I am going to be around you a lot for the next few weeks or so."

Violet eyes took on a wicked gleam, "That is true, isn't it? Time to teach you exactly how to be like Shinigami! You'll be like an entirely new person when we leave, Qu!" He waved his hand around in excitement.

I shook my head at his antics, amused by his carefree humor. With Duo, it was easy to forget about the war going on and our missions. Too easily, really.


	2. Part Two

Author: MarieAmethyst  
Title: Even Jealous of the Moon  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre: romance, slight humor, angst, sap  
Warnings: Yaoi  
Disclaimer: I don't own them! Honest! *huggles Duo and grins*  
Author's Note: Answer to a challenge posted by a friend.

_Oh, I don't wanna share you with  
nothing else--I gotta have you to myself  
Oh--I can't help it--I'm so in love--  
I just can't get you close enough, no_

~*~

We set our bags in two of the rooms we had discovered on the second floor. There was only one bathroom, located across from our rooms.

It wouldn't be much of a problem though, unless Duo happened to be vainer than I thought. It was the last room that was truly amazing.

Set at the back and farthest from the stairs, it was the largest room and obviously the Master's. Unlike the dull colors that adorned the walls in our rooms and most others, the walls in here were a pale blue. Blue sheets covered the king-sized bed, the same color of the veiled curtains. The wall facing us was entirely glass, with two sliding doors that lead out to a small balcony overlooking the lake.

"It's a beautiful room," I commented.

"Yeah. All that's missing is a hot girl and some strawberries."

"Duo," I said, sending him an exasperated glance.

His grin was unrepentant, "You want it?"

"What?!"

He sent me a questioning look, "Do you want to sleep in this room? I think it fits you."

"Oh." For a moment I had thought Duo referred to the strawberries and what that implied. Foolish thought. Duo couldn't possibly like me in that way. I mentally shook myself. "No thank you. It wouldn't feel right sleeping in here alone for some reason."

An unreadable look came into those violet eyes before he turned away, "Right then. I'm going to go finish exploring. You coming?"

Pushing my confusion away, I agreed and together we left the blue room. As we were walking down the hall a sharp whistle filled the air. With a groan I remembered the water I had left on. I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Duo walked in as I poured hot water into a cup with a mint tea bag. "Want some tea?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

His expression was one of exaggerated horror at my suggestion, and I laughed, more at myself for being such an idiot to think Duo felt more for me than comradeship.

"Let's go outside and see the lake," he suggested, already moving toward the back door.

"All right," I said, picking up my cup and following.

The sun was beginning to set, its rays casting a reddish glow to the surrounding area. I squinted against the brightness, noticing the lake wasn't a black hue, but a midnight blue.

I stepped up to the rain and leaned against it, taking a sip of tea. "It's prettier back here. Less sad." I licked my bottom lip to catch the stray drop of tea that had escaped. When Duo made no response, I glanced over at him.

He was staring at me with another unreadable look in his eyes. I wet my lips nervously under his intense scrutiny. "What is it?"

He made an indistinctive noise in the back of his throat before abruptly pushing himself off the rail. "Nothing," he said, his voice devoid of emotion, "just tired. Need anything?" I shook my head, slightly dazed from Duo's unfamiliar behavior. "I'm calling it a day then. G'night, Quatre."

"Goodnight, Duo. Sleep well," I said to his retreating back. The door shut with a click. Leaving me alone in the growing dark with my thoughts. Taking another sip of mint tea, I shifted my gaze to the lake spread before me. In detachment I saw the little dock at the edge of the water, with one pontoon floating at the end of it, attached by a thin rope. I was almost tempted to untie it and go for a night ride, but the fading light and my own fatigue stopped me. There would be time later to puzzle out Duo's strange behavior.

I finished my tea and returned to the kitchen, setting my cup in the sink for later cleaning. Making my way up the stairs, I saw the light under the bathroom door and heard the running water. Duo obviously decided on a shower before bed.

Too tired to wait for him to finish in it, I walked into my room and shut the door. Pulling my coat off, I laid it across the back of the chair that was in the room. My shirt was also laid atop it after I pulled it off. Ignoring the slight chill despite having turned on the electric heater downstairs, I turned the dark covers down and slid in. The day's weariness settled in, and gratefully I let slept claim me.


	3. Part Three

Author: MarieAmethyst  
Title: Even Jealous of the Moon  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre: romance, slight humor, angst, sap  
Warnings: Yaoi  
Disclaimer: I don't own them! Honest! *huggles Duo and grins* Lyrics are from 'Even Jealous of the Moon' by Shania.  
Author's Note: Answer to a challenge posted by a friend.

Light was shining through the window when I slowly opened my eyes the next morning. Judging by the position of the rays, I had slept late. I stretched without sitting up, a slight ache from my wound reminding me I didn't take my medicine the night before. I gazed up at the ceiling and listening to the music coming from Duo's room. Duo's voice joined in, and I felt my eyes widen in shock. Duo didn't just sing nicely, he sang beautifully.

Scrambling out of bed, I walked over to the door and quickly opened it, stepping into the hallway and stood before Duo's door. From behind it his voice came softly, blending perfectly with the notes of a guitar. Feeling as if I was intruding on something sacred, I grasped the knob of the door and opened it quietly.

Duo sat on his bed, holding a guitar and plucking expertly at the strings. Hair unbound flowed into his face, hiding one eye from view. He didn't glance up at my invasion of his space, but continued to sing softly.

_I wish I were the sun shining  
on your face--caressing like a lover  
I would wrap you in a warm embrace--  
we'd be holdin' one another  
(I'm jealous of the sun)  
I'm jealous of the sun  
(Jealous of the sun) Oh,  
I'm jealous of the sun_

I stirred at the exquisite voice, amazed I had known Duo so long without discovering he knew how to play the guitar and could sing so well. It was like listening to an angel. My breath caught in my throat as I continued to gaze at the black-clad teen.

Without warning he stopped, the last chord fading into silence. His startled eyes met mine.

"Don't stop, I urged quietly, yearning to here more of his exquisite voice.

Ignoring my request, he set the guitar aside on the bed next to him and brushed the long strands out of his face, all the while his eyes never leaving mine.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't wake me," I told him. Curiosity over his hidden talent prodded me on, "I didn't know you could sing."

Duo shrugged, striving for a bored look, "It was something I learned before I became a Gundam pilot. I thought I could sing for money, like you see on T.V. or something, and I spent half a year teaching myself to play the guitar and holding a note. Guess I'm not that good, I didn't make enough money to survive off that income, so I had to turn to other means."

The trace of bitterness that managed to creep into his voice betrayed more to me than he realized. To think of how much Duo had lived through in his short life filled me with sadness.

And yet I was gratified that he had lowered his shields he kept about himself in the form of a happy-go-lucky teen, to let me glimpse a part of himself. To think I knew so little of him made me want to sit down for the rest of the day and ply him with questions. But even I know Duo wouldn't agree.

"I think you sing like an angel," I admitted, hoping to replace the bitterness in those large violet depths with a bit of his old self.

For his part, he did smile; not his usual, but a small tilt of his lips, "I doubt anything about me is angelic."

"A fallen angel," I said softly, "a beautiful fallen angel."

Duo looked surprised; no more surprised than me though. Even I could not believe I said those words. For a moment time stretched between us, then he looked away.

"I need to dress," he said, glancing around as if to find something. Glancing at everything but me.

I didn't understand until I remembered I hadn't dressed either; still in my pants and nothing else.

That shouldn't have prompted Duo to act so strange though. After all, we had both seen each other in various stages of undress before. Hiding in small warehouses and safe houses during missions didn't have much in the way of privacy.

Duo still hadn't looked at me, and I could see he was tense. His behavior confused me, but I knew now was not the time to question him. We had weeks left, plenty of time to get to the bottom of it.

"Okay," I said, turning and walking out the door.

Back in my room I pulled out what I was going to wear, along with fresh bandages and headed for the shower. Once I was undressed and in the stall I turned the water as hot as it would go, closing my eyes at the bliss of it caressing my skin. I reached a hand down to gently touch the wound on my side that was just beginning to fully heal.

Only a slight pain met my questing fingers, a fraction of what I had felt after the bullet was extracted. The hot water was quick to massage the sting away.

Too late I realized I had forgotten my shampoo and soap. Not wanting to think of how I was going to make it to my room to retrieve the items, I sent a desperate glance over the shelves in the shower stall. Just as I hoped, Duo had left his.

Praying he wouldn't mind, I reached for the shampoo bottle and poured a small amount into the palm of my hand. Immediately a peach fragrance filled the steamy air, the scent faintly reminding me of Duo. Then again, he did use it to wash his hair…Thinking of that only brought images of long brunette strands and with them an unfamiliar feeling inside.

Was I falling for Duo Maxwell?


	4. Part Four

Author: MarieAmethyst  
Title: Even Jealous of the Moon  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre: romance, yaoi, angst, some fluff  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't make any money off 'em. No sue, k?  
Author's Note: Answer to a challenge posted a friend

_When the sun's on your skin--  
I can't hold it in  
And I know it's a sin--  
but I'm jealous of the sun_

~*~

After that traumatic thought, I quickly finished bathing. After drying off with one of the towels I found I wrapped the fresh bandages around my waist then quickly dressed in casual white slacks and blue shirt. Asserting my image in the mirror above the sink, I ran a hand through my hair in an attempt to straighten out the blond strands. Luckily my hair never truly messed up, and I was satisfied with the result. Besides, there was only Duo here…

I swallowed, the unfamiliar feeling stealing again through me at the thought of the braided teen. I wanted to owe it to my healing wound, a result from the medication I had been given. Didn't they say it could do strange things to the mind? But what I was feeling wasn't some induced delusion.

Somehow, without realizing it, I had fallen for Duo.

Not love, exactly. That would be too cliché. Just a deep feeling inside.

A crush?

I thought of how the others would react if they found out I had a crush on the pilot of Deathscythe: Heero would show no emotion, Trowa would smile slightly but remain silent, and Wufei…I stopped myself before I could finish that trail of thought.

Not that it mattered what they would do or think; I had no plans on acting on my feelings. Duo's friendship meant more to me than I was willing to risk. And from what I have heard about his life on the streets, I doubt he would care much for a relationship in *that* way.

So I will hold my tongue and do my best to not alert him of this…crush. After all, they do tend to fade after awhile, right?

It didn't stop me from imagining how Duo's lips would feel against my own.

~*~

Duo was sitting at the table when I walked into the kitchen later. A bowl of Lucky Charms was on the table before him, and he held a spoon in his right hand, while he rested his chin on his left. There was a far off look in his eyes as he idly moved the spoon around in the bowl.

For a moment I stood there in the doorway, noting how the beams of light shining through the window highlighted the braided strands. The loose black button-up shirt and jeans did little to mask the lithe form they clothed. I had known Duo was beautiful ever since I first laid eyes on him, but it wasn't until now that I fully appreciated it.

With a silent sigh I adverted my eyes, not wanted Duo to catch me staring so avidly at him. It would be hard to explain that…

"Hello," I said, a little unsure how he would react after our discussion in his room.

Duo glanced up from his cereal, "Hey, Qu. Want some breakfast?"

I relaxed a fraction, glad he was back to calling me the nickname. "No thanks. I think I'll just have some tea."

He nodded, returning his attention to the bowl.

Mentally I shook my head. In the space of a day someone had stolen the laughing teen I had grown accustomed too and replaced him with this quiet, brooding one. Remembering I was still standing in the doorway, I hurried to the stove and found the kettle, feeling it again with water and set it on an eye. Turning the appropriate knobs to the setting I needed, I contemplated ways to bring the old Duo back. Each choice that came to mind was rejected in a matter of moments. I wanted to get him back, not scare him off. Since no option appealed to me, I chose the direct approach.

Tea cup and two pills of pain killers in hand, I sat down across from him. After swallowing the pills, I stared silently over the rim of the cup until Duo looked up. "What's wrong?"

The affect of those two words were instant: violet eyes became even more guarded, as if a door had been slammed behind them. "Nothing is wrong."

I sighed, "Duo, something *must* be wrong. You have only smiled once this morning. You've barely said anything. Normally we can't get you *to* shut up. Brooding is unusual for you. I've only seen you engage in it when you have a lot on your mind. Is that it?"

He went back to staring into his bowl, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Wait, is it something to do with the episode in your room earlier? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to walk in-"

"Just drop it, okay?" Duo interrupted.

"All right, but if you decide you want to talk about it later…" I trailed off. Standing up, I glanced at the bowed head, "If you need me, I'll be outside."

I had forgot my jacket, but the biting chill of the air was a welcome distraction from my thoughts. Before me the lake spread out in its blue deepness, the water calm in the still of the morning. I listened intently, but could not hear the usual sounds of the outdoors. Something was obviously wrong.

A glance at the skies above showed why no sound was being made by animal and insect. Dark clouds were approaching. Of course, I thought, it would have to storm today. It somehow seemed fitting, considering how the day had turned out so far.

I stood outside, sipping my cooling tea, and watched as the storm came closer. A breeze picked up, whistling through the trees and gently brushing against my face. I closed my eyes and almost instantly an image of fingers stroking my cheeks arose, just as a lover would. Shakily, I re-opened my eyes and drained the last of the tea. It wasn't the thought that had surprised me, but who my wayward mind had imagined those fingers belonged to.


End file.
